


I Stand Alone

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Scary Thing (Corpse Party Love Stories) [4]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, I was only trying to be nice. But the more time I spent around you, the more I saw you and how wonderful you really were. Though, no matter how much I try and how much I want you to, you won't let me in.<br/>Why? Aren't you lonely? So why do you keep pushing me away?</p><p>For the longest time, no one ever noticed me. Now all of a sudden, you act like we're friends. If you just feel sorry for me, then leave now before I fall for you. Because to fall in love with someone who would never have loved you hurts more than anything. No, I will never let myself feel that way... Not again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Is That?

I was getting tired of listening to the teacher explaining our current project. He'd gone on about it for the past month. Only now was he getting around to actually assigning it and telling us who will be in each group.

 _Please not Shimada,_ I silently begged. Shimada tended to pick on me a lot, so I didn't want to be stuck with him. As I listened to Mr Takasu naming off our groups, I couldn't help but feel nervous. _Please... anyone but Shimada..._

“Kensuke Kurosaki, Ryosuke Katayama, Mitsuki Yamamoto, you're group three. Emi Urabe, Haruna Miyazaki, Ryuji Sunohara, you will be group four. Five, Yuuya Kizami, Kai Shimada.” I held my breath as the teacher said his name.“And Tohko Kirisaki.” I'd never been more relieved in my life. In fact, I had to actively stop myself from jumping up and cheering. “Group six, Tomohiro Ohkawa, Masato Fukuroi and Kikomori Hakuzura.”

After he finished naming everyone off, we all separated into our own little groups. But as we did, I noticed my group was short one member. “Hey Masato, is that person absent today?” I asked, not even remembering the name of our third person.

He just sighed and pointed over at the corner of the classroom. “Her name is Kikomori Hakuzura. She doesn't socialize and never works in any group she's assigned to.”

I didn't remember ever seeing her before. “Is she new?”

“She's gone to school with us all her life. So no, she is not new.”

After hearing that, I couldn't help but feel bad. I wondered if maybe she was just shy and was afraid to talk to a pair of guys. “Do you think we should move over there by her?” I asked as we watched her just staring out the window and making some sort of notes in a notebook.

“Why don't you try going over there and talking to her?” Fukuroi suggested, making some notes. He sounded like his usual calm self, but he almost seemed a little annoyed.

All members of the group had to participate in this project, or else the whole group fails the class. So it only made sense for him to be annoyed. If this girl wouldn't work with us, then Fukuroi would fail the class. Knowing him, that would be a big deal for him.

Even though I wasn't good when it came to talking to girls, I could tell that I had to do this. So, I made my way over to the girl's desk.

 

_(Fukuroi's POV)_

Normally I wouldn't have made Tomohiro deal with someone like her. Kikomori was a fairly harsh person who refused to socialize with others and never acted friendly. Tomohiro was probably the worst person to put in her group. This point was made even clearer as I watched her saying something to him that I assumed was an insult of some sort.

Defeated, he made his way back over to me. This was as I'd expected, though his face concerned me. Tomohiro seemed more upset than I'd anticipated. “I didn't think Tsunderes existed outside of Manga and video games...” he mumbled as he sat down by me. Tsundere? Oh, right... That would be the proper term for what she is.

But no matter what Kikomori was, we needed her for this. Standing up, I decided to take this matter into my own hands.

“No,” she said defiantly as I stopped in front of her desk. I didn't even have a chance to even speak. “Get lost.”

Alright, guess I would have to act a lot tougher like Mitsuki to get her to cooperate. “You could at least pretend to care about someone else's grades, not to mention your own.” She wants to act all tough? Fine with me; I'll just have to match that to get her to do this.

“Not interested, Nerd Boy.” Such a cold and emotionless tone. Her face even matched it. I had to admit, it was a bit irritating.

“You wouldn't want to be taking this class over again with little kids, would you?” I said to her, trying to act a lot tougher than I really was. I noted a few students watching us as we interacted. She was known to be a sort of Lone Wolf type of person, so seeing her talking to anyone this much was quite rare. Throwing myself into that only made it all the more interesting.

At last, she finally looked at me. Though it was more like she was studying me. I quietly and stubbornly stood there, arms crossed against my chest. Moments after, a smirk made its way onto her face.

“Alright Fukuroi, I'll let you have this one.”


	2. Breaking Her Shell

_(Kikomori's POV)_

They were at it again. Sitting in our room, we could hear them arguing. It seemed like it was always like this. Our parents couldn't get along with each other anymore.

As sad as that is, I didn't really care. People and all nonsense relating to them were not my thing. Animals and anything else? That is the stuff I know.

Even if I didn't care, that didn't mean I liked having to listen to it. Daisuke was laying on his bed with his headphones on while I made my way over to the window. I slid it open, hoping my younger brother wouldn't notice. But the second his voice called out to me, I froze. “Sneaking out again, Kiko?”

“You know I hate listening to them.” When the window was open far enough, I stuck one leg out and turned back to look at Daisuke. “I'm gonna go for a walk. If they stop before I get back, cover for me, alright?”

“Yeah, sure.” Daisuke just nodded and rolled over so that his back was to me. The two of us didn't exactly get along that well, but I knew I could trust him to have my back with this. We were siblings and siblings have to look out for each other. I at least knew that much about people and family.

Without another word, I slipped out the window and into the night.

 

I wandered around, not paying much attention to where I was going. Eventually I found myself at a small playground I used go to all the time when Daisuke and I were still really young. It was nice being here, like remembering happy memories after having forgotten for so long.

As I looked up at the moon and stars, I wasn't able to notice someone walking nearby. “What are you doing out here?” The sudden voice startled me and I turned around quickly, holding my arms up in a defensive position. However, when I saw who it was, I immediately relaxed.

“I should be asking you that.” Fukuroi stood there staring at me. He was still in his school uniform, which I though was weird. Sure, I was out here in my pajamas, but that was still more normal for this time of the night.“What's someone like you doing out this late? Don't you know that only delinquents come out at night?” I almost thought he would mention that that would mean I was a delinquent, but he said nothing about that.

This guy was an odd one. Two weeks ago, I'd been assigned to work as a group with him and Tomohiro Ohkawa. With me being me, I resisted. This guy, however, had no intentions of letting that happen. Normally I would have ignored him, but that bit of stubbornness hit just the right nerve and I gave in.

“I had to take something to a friend,” he said with a somewhat annoyed tone. “Then I got stuck helping him with his homework as well...”

I just laughed, earning me an irritated look as the two of us started walking. “You're just a big softie, huh?” Fukuroi looked almost offended by that. I couldn't blame him; the way I said it made it sound like it was meant to be an insult. “Can't say no to anyone who needs anything.”

“I help my friends; that does not make me a softie and I am perfectly capable of saying no any time I please,” he told me, his voice giving away the fact that my statement had hit just the right nerve. “Even though you have no friends, I expected that even someone like you could understand that.”

I tried not to let him see me flinch at his words. Those were some very cold words, even coming from a hard-head like him. It's not like I wasn't already aware of that, but it still didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear someone say it out loud like that. I may be distant and cold, but even I'm not entirely heartless.

We walked in silenced for awhile. What Fukuroi had said hit me a lot harder than I would ever admit, but I kept my expression as emotionless as I could. Though that couldn't stop all the negative thoughts and feelings from rising up inside of me.

As we continued on, those feelings kept getting stronger until I broke the silence without even thinking about it. “Hey Fukuroi, want to know a secret?”

Like usual, he had a calm voice with a slight hint of irritation to it. “I have no control over whether you tell me or not, but feel free to say it.”

“No one ever wants to be alone.” As I spoke, I stopped walking. My house was right there in front of us. Looking at our window, the light was still on, meaning Daisuke was still awake. I didn't want to think of the alternate option.

Noticing that I was no longer walking beside him, Fukuroi stopped and turned back to me. “That isn't true,” he argued. It wasn't surprising that someone like him wouldn't understand.

“Try saying that after you've been alone,” I told him as I started walking towards my window. Just before I climbed back through, I turned and told him something I'd never said to anyone else. Whether or not he would believe it, I had no clue. “Deep down, everyone gets lonely. Some of us are just afraid to let anyone get too close.” 


End file.
